


Robot Arms

by cnoocy



Category: Robot Arms (misread fandom name)
Genre: Other, Posthuman, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now I come to you<br/>With robot arms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/gifts).



Running the programs  
Here in the lab  
Feeling these arms become mine  
Softly I whisper  
Moving a gear  
Each new component refined  
It all comes together  
With one final part  
And here they are  
At my side

So now I come to you  
With robot arms  
They're open wide  
I sent command "A"  
So here I am  
With robot arms  
Hoping you're free  
For a hug, which is "B"  
Robot arms

Working in secret  
Working alone  
This empty lab seems so cold  
Wishing to hold you  
Wishing you'd hear  
How much I wished to be home  
But now when we're out at  
A busy café  
I'll carry your tray

So now I come to you  
With robot arms  
They're open wide  
I sent command "A"  
So here I am  
With robot arms  
Hoping you're free  
For a hug, which is "B"  
Robot arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reponse to http://jadelennox.dreamwidth.org/466250.html where "Robot Series" and "Robson Arms" are misread into "Robot Arms". Sorry, tag wranglers!


End file.
